


Reaching you

by AmericanTheoristBros



Series: The Last Avenger Series [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Violet Evergarden (Anime), 四月は君の嘘 | Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanTheoristBros/pseuds/AmericanTheoristBros
Summary: It's been ten years since Kousei read that letter from Kaori. His habits from before Kaori have repeated, and history continued to repeat itself. Kaori, however, had a second letter for him, ten years later, when he was grown up. What words, and more importantly, what music, did that letter contain?
Relationships: Arima Kousei/Miyazono Kaori, Arima Kousei/Sawabe Tsubaki
Series: The Last Avenger Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680640
Kudos: 7





	Reaching you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Again, Violet Evergarden is an absolutely amazing series. But I wanted to make another crossover, still involving the Last Avenger series, but one that wasn't necessarily vital to the series as a whole. Anyways, in Episode 10, something that bugged me was how it seemed very much like Your Lie in April, especially with "reaching her". I will admit it, Violet Evergarden was the first series to make me cry. That, and Attack on Titan, of all things. Anyways, with that out of the way, let's get into the first chapter of Reaching you, from Kousei Arima's perspective.

I thought Kaori wouldn't be around any more.

That after that first letter, she wouldn't exist anymore outside of me.

That my tears for her were forgotten.

How wrong I was.

Ten years had gone by.

A full decade had gone by since the last letter I had gotten from her.

I was checking the mail, one day, after I had walked back from my job as a salary man.

Even if I played the piano professionally, it couldn't support the lifestyle I had.

I just got out of working through a late day.

It wasn't the first day I had worked late, and I was sure it wouldn't be the last.

I picked up the mail, from the small mailbox in front of my house.

Same thing as usual.

Random ads for things I'll never buy.

People reaching out to me asking me to play the piano just because.

Then, there was Tsubaki's stuff, which I kept separately.

While looking through the I noticed something bizzare.

A weird stamp on one of the envelopes.

It had… a black cat as the stamp.

'What? Who… sent this?'

I looked on the back, and saw… the address of the bakery.

"From Ma Fille Patisserie? What?"

'Why would the Miyazonos need to send another letter to me? The last time they did was-'

Realization hit me like a train.

I remembered, and ran to the front door of my house.

I stayed in the same home I did since I was a child, with that piano still in my room, collecting dust.

I played it from time to time, but ever since the start of my job, it's been sitting in my room collecting dust.

History repeated itself.

I ran to the door, taking off my shoes, before running to Tsubaki's room and dropping off her mail, and I rushed to my room and dumped my things near the piano.

I looked at the first letter I had gotten from Kaori.

That name.

I hadn't thought of her for so long.

She… had left my heart.

Even though I had promised never to let her leave my heart.

'I'm sorry… Kaori…'

Tears began to spring again, but I cleared them, and opened the new letter.

It had two pieces of paper in it, but I picked up the first one.

I read the letter aloud.

"Dear Kousei,"

It felt nostalgic to read that again.

I kept reading aloud.

"It feels so weird writing this to you, when by the time I want this to reach you, I'll be long gone."

I heard her chuckle.

"Isn't it weird, reading about someone's thoughts long after their death? I sure think so."

I smiled.

'She's still the Kaori I knew.'

"Anyways, let me get to the point."

'Huh? That's… a little odd.'

"If you are reading this, that means you are 25 years old, and maybe married to Tsubaki, if she ever confessed to you."

I raised my eyebrow, but I chuckled.

'She knew things I didn't. I guess I was an oblivious idiot. She confessed to me the first spring you were gone.'

"If not… actually, I don't think anything else would happen. She would probably end up in your life at some point?"

I spoke her words, but with a question.

'I… guess she would. Her house is being rented to someone else right now, though, and she lives with me now.'

"Though, I think you would be either working a job similar to your dad, or you would become a pianist."

'I guess it was the former.'

"You haven't stopped playing the piano, have you?!"

I jumped back.

'How did she know?'

"You idiot. What do you think I died for in the first place? Just because you aren't doing it professionally, doesn't mean you forget what we went through as a team."

'It was mostly you chasing after me and bothering me to play with you.'

Guilt came back, though, and I regretted thinking that.

"Well, that's fine, anyways. If you quit the piano, I hope that's because you were so bad at playing, that it would insult me to have played with you back then."

She meant that as a joke, but it made me break into tears.

'I… couldn't play it well anymore. Every time I played it… I remembered you. I… couldn't exceed what I had played during your death…'

I clutched the letter to my chest, and cried once again.

'I… couldn't play without you. I'm… sorry, Kaori.'

I read the letter again, and I saw,

"Why did you crumple the letter?"

"Ah! Sorry…"

I questioned who I was apologizing to, at that moment, and I realized I was apologizing to the dead.

"Jeez. It was just a joke. Don't take everything so seriously."

'How does this woman know everything about me?'

"I know everything about you, because you are the person I loved. Or love, at this point."

It felt like every thought of mine had gone through hers first, then it went to me.

Like ESP or something.

"Though, if you don't want to play the piano again… I won't force you, or emotionally blackmail you again. I've done that enough. I've messed around with your life enough."

'You didn't mess up my life. You made it colorful. You were a whirlwind of Snoopy jokes and references, but you were also a whirlwind of energy, and you brought that to my life. You…'

I took the letter and placed it onto the piano, after looking at the end of the letter.

"But… if you ever feel like remembering me from time to time, play this song. I heard it in a dream, and I listened to all the piano notes, and I wrote it down on the second piece of paper. You can play it from time to time if you ever want to. I couldn't hear the lyrics, though, so maybe, if you can hear the notes, try to come up with your own."

"Love, Kaori."

I found another piece of paper, and it was a full 4/4 piano sheet.

It was front and back, and I saw the first note was a simple A, and it continued an A, then moved to a b sharp.

'Seems easy enough.'

Then, I looked on the back, and saw that I was still a bit rusty.

'Well, whatever. Let's play it.'

Michishirube plays.

The first few notes, I glided through. I heard the words through playing it.

"Anata no koe ga… michishirube"

I sang that in Japanese, my language.

That's what it spoke to me, and that's what I repeated.

In English, it means your voice is my guide.

I wrote it down under the piano notes that Kaori had written.

Then, I continued to play, then I heard nothing.

No lyrics.

Nothing but somber notes.

Then, I paused again, and read the notes.

Yet, no words were coming to mind.

Regardless, I continued to play.

I then heard more lyrics.

"Ichi wa no tori ga naite iru."

I somberly sung that, feeling my own emotions take over the lyrics.

"Namae no nai sora ni watashi o sagashite."

'A single bird is crying.'

'As it searches for me in a nameless sky.'

That's what I sang for the next few measures.

My heart ached when I continued to sing it, but I did, and I wrote it down, letter by letter.

I continued to play.

I heard more from the gentle presses of the piano.

"Yasashisa de amitsuzuketa. Yurikago de asu e ikou. Hare no hi mo ame no hi ni mo."

"Anata o mamoru tame ni."

'I will head for tomorrow in this cradle woven from kindness. Be it a day of rain or a day of sunshine.'

'I will be there to protect you.'

I sang that loudly, to the point where many of the people who were home at this time I was were peeking through their windows to see me play and sing.

I assumed that the voice that was speaking into my head was Kaori, haunting me from the grave.

Then, as soon as it started, within the last 20 seconds, I sang the last parts of the piano.

"Kakegae no nai… takaramono. Namae no nai hana wa shizuka ni nemuru yo."

'A treasure more valuable than all. A nameless flower lies in peace.'

I played the few notes, and looked towards the ceiling of my room, taking in the mess for the first time in my life, then closing it.

I opened them, and suddenly, I wasn't in my room.

I was sitting on a tall stool, and the grand piano was replaced by a 88 electric keyboard.

There wasn't a trace of my original room.

The walls had pictures hung up, and the windows were no longer in front of me, but on my left.

The floor was now wood, unlike the carpet in my own room.

Everything had changed.

"Kousei?"

I looked back, and saw… the woman who I had just wrote the letter from.

Kaori.

Her body looked like she aged 10 years.

Her hips were wider.

She looked to have gained the color back in her eyes and skin.

She looked to be healthy.

Her eyes… her eyes shined a bright Indigo, and her hair was now cut to her shoulders.

She looked… beautiful.

Even more than I remembered her to be.

"K… Kaori?"

'Why… is this world so cruel…"

Tears fell from my eyes.

'Yet so… beautiful?'

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the chapter. This storyline will be continued in the Last Avenger series, so keep an eye out for chapters if you want to see them meeting for the first time in over a decade. Anyways, if you liked it, or disliked it, comment down below, or review, or whatever. I'm writing this at midnight, so it may not be the best, but I'll probably revise it if someone finds glaring issues with it.


End file.
